


Sea

by vangirl



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Community: tales_100, Gen, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-21
Updated: 2010-07-21
Packaged: 2017-10-24 04:03:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vangirl/pseuds/vangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Largo hates to travel by sea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sea

Largo hates to travel by sea.

He avoids it when he can, and stays below deck when he can't. Others believe it's sea sickness, and isn't it comical that such a large man is weak like that?

And perhaps it _is_ a weakness in him, the way the sea always makes him sick. He can tolerate it when the skies are dark and the water's violent, but when the skies are clear and the water's calm that he feels ill. When the sea is deceptively calm, gentle blue and beckoning him -- as it had beckoned her.

Largo hates the sea.

**Author's Note:**

> For the [tales_100](http://tales-100.dreamwidth.org/) theme: blue.


End file.
